The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a system and method for detecting clutch engagement of a manual transmission for a motor vehicle.
Methods of detecting clutch engagement of manual transmissions for motor vehicles have been previously proposed. Several designs use clutch switches. However, in situations where clutch switches fail, a backup method may be required. One previous design uses two clutch switches. However, the related art lacks provisions for detecting clutch engagement when one or both clutch switches fail. There is a need in the art for a design that provides clutch engagement detection when one or more clutch switches might fail.